1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seagull guard for use on marine craft. More particularly, it relates to a seagull guard for preventing seagulls from landing or flying close to boats.
2. The Prior Art
Marine craft suffer considerable damage from the members of the gull family, inhabiting the coastal regions adjacent large bodies of water. Numerous deterrents have been devised to discourage seagulls from alighting on flat structures of marine crafts. Included amongst such devices are small flags, nets, stuffed or papier mache owls, other noisemakers, and the like. The underlying features of such devices resides in a loud noise, obstruction or instilling of fear to repel the intruder. In all instances, very little success in the attainment of the overall objective is achieved after the gulls become familiar with, and learn to avoid, the deterrent.
Several attempts have been made to develop an improved seagull guard, as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 2,596,678 to W. W. Gloss, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,292,3 19 to McCarthy; and U.S. Pat. No. D303,225 to Neibling, Sr. However, these devices are limited in that they span only a relatively small area of the boat. The prior art seagull guards may be mounted on the roof of the cabin to prevent birds from alighting thereon. However, these devices do not effectively prevent seagulls or other birds from landing on other parts of the boat.